


Family Is What You Make It

by kateyes085



Series: Family Is What You Make It [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Heterosexuality, Knotting, Older Woman/Younger Man, Piercings, Polyamory, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: Woven together by choice; strengthened together by love.  Tested by everything and each is uniquely ours. - Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Definite WIP. This bunny ran away from me. I have decided to breakdown the story into a series with each part focusing on varying focal points and specific character developments.
> 
> Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa. 
> 
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.
> 
> Based off of this prompt: http://supermanrreigns.tumblr.com/post/160066396314/braun-and-show-fighting-over-you

~*~

 

“Hullo?” Adam said answering his cell phone while trying to figure out the pile of paperwork in the overnight package he had just signed for.

“Mr. Scherr?” a soft, clipped tone asked on the other end of the line.

“Yes?” he answered.   _Shit_ , he thinks as all the papers slip through his hands and land on the floor.

“My name is Maggie Carrington.  I see that you received the contract and affiliated paperwork I forwarded to you,” she says encouragingly.

“Uh, yeah,” he mutters staring at the messy pile littering the floor around his feet.  “Um, I only just signed for that a few …”

“Yes, sir.  Approximately four minutes ago.  I just wanted to confirm that you received everything and to see if  you had any questions,” she continued.

“Well …,” he started.  “I was just going through them,” he winced as he bent down to try and pick them up.  

“Alrighty then.  Please feel free to have your lawyer review and return with any applicable notations.  If you do not have a lawyer, let me know and I can refer you to alternate counsel for your assistance,” she offered and continued, “Now, I have included one of my cards.  All of my numbers and email are listed on same, so feel free to reach out to me at any time if you have any questions.”

Adam found the business card having worked itself loose from the paper clipped packet when it fell, “Uh yeah, ok,” he muttered trying to keep up with her conversation and tucked the card into his front shirt pocket so he did not lose it.  

“My suggestion is usually just to enter my info in your cell phone so you have it if you need it.  Your tickets are included as well and you are required to be in Orlando no later than Sunday morning.  When you check in, there will be another packet with all of your scheduling and temporary living arrangements info.  We can discuss that later when you are settled.  Do you have any questions?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure i will have a ton, but I just have to go through everything.  About the flying ma'am, I’d just a sooner drive myself.  I don't like flying unless I have to.   It’s kinda hard with my size,” he explained quietly.  He was a really big guy, there was no getting around it and those damn seats just keep getting get smaller and smaller.  

He can hear some papers shuffling, “Oh yes.  I’m sorry about that.  I completely understand.  Several of my other gentlemen wrestlers have similar issues.  I can make alternate arrangements for you if you prefer?” she asked.

“No, no that’s fine ma'am.  I can find my way there,” he said.  

“All right then Mr. Scherr.  After you check in and get to the venue, you can ask any of the staff where I’m at and they will direct you to my office,” Maggie stated.

“Thank you ma'am,” he replies politely before he hangs up.

~*~

Adam finally found the small sign on the makeshift office that read “Maggie Carrington” and knocked briskly on the door.  There was no response so he bent down and pushed through the narrow doorway to see a petite woman with a jet black pixie haircut bobbing along to a tune playing in an ear bud attached to one ear.  She wore plain blue jeans, an old baggy, black NWO T-shirt and Doc Martens that tapped to the mystery tune while she worked on her filing in the corner.  There was an old, heavy biker’s leather jacket hanging on the back of the chair behind the desk. There was a rustling sound and a small doberman came out of a pet carrier and stared at him.  “Obbie, get back in your kennel, you know mommy’s working,” the petite woman muttered to which the dog huffed at him and turned back around three times before laying back down in a huff.  “Oberon, you are strange little man,” she mumbled to herself as she kept humming.  Adam cleared his throat causing the woman to jump and spin around.  She pulled the earbud from her ear and it fell around the back of her neck, “Mr. Scherr?” she asked brightly walking over to shake his hand, “Maggie Carrington”.   

Adam carefully shook her smaller hand, wary of his imposing size.  He was struck dumb by brilliant blue eyes and cherub lips smiling brightly at him.  He could hear her talking about scripts and character developments but he was surrounded by the comforting scent of warm vanilla, like in his grandma’s kitchen on cold winter afternoon when she would bake him cookies.  He followed the scent and ended up hovering over Maggie breathing in the warm comforting scent _precious,_ _cherished,_ _claim_ , _protect, … mate, MINE_ …

“... now,” Maggie began pulling another packet from a portable filing box before she turned back to face him.  This is when she noticed how closely Adam was to her, “uh, Mr. Scherr?” she asked leaning away from him and clutching her paperwork to her chest.  She delicately cleared her throat, effectively sidestepped and maneuvered herself under his elbow and closer to her desk.  

He tracked her closely and sniffed along her neck, reaching and pulling the collar of her loose T-shirt down to reveal the smooth curved slope of her neck into her shoulder, “You’re not mated,” he stated, “but you stink of an alpha.”

“Mr. Scherr!” Maggie screeched, arms and hands flailing and swatting him away, “That is an entirely personal and private matter, which quite frankly is none of your business,” she yelled.  Adam stiffened scenting the air, turning in a protective stance in front of Maggie, canines extended as he growled and hissed a warning.

“Baby girl?” Maggie hears followed by equally protective growls of the Shield mates.  Maggie peaks around Adam’s wide girth to see Joseph Anoa'i, Jon Good and Colby Martinez filling her doorway.

“Jiminey Crickets,” she hisses, “Alphas and their pompous egos,” she mumbles as she pushes her way around Adam and sharply tugged his long, bushy beard, “Bad Puppy!” she scolds before she turns and glares at Joseph and his teammates who promptly cringe in response.  Maggie turns her scowl back onto Adam sticking her chin up to glare up at him with her fists balled up on the narrow curve of her hips as she angrily taps her foot.  “Now, Mr. Scherr.  You will control your Alpha or I will, _do_ we understand each other?”  He swallowed and slowly nodded as his canines retract.  She fondly looks upon the three standing in her doorway.  “I thank you for your concern gentlemen, but I’m sure this is simply just a misunderstanding and it will _not_ happen again, _will_ it Mr. Scherr,” she stressed strongly through gritted teeth to Adam.  He shook his head more vigorously.  “If you will excuse us boys, I do need to bring Mr Scherr down to meet his teammates,” she stated, escorting Adam down to the Wyatt family.  

Colby shivered as he watched Maggie lead Adam down the long hallway, “I’d be fine watchin’ her reign in an alpha,” he leered.

“I heard that,” Maggie yells back from farther up the corridor without turning around causing Colby to jump and squeak.

“Dude! Gross,” Joe snapped, slapping him in the back of the head, “Don’t … just don’t … she’s like practically a big sister or something … Jesus.  All I know is, D always said, ‘Don’t make her angry’ … and if she kept him in line … she would devour you, man.”

They turned to walk towards catering when Jon said, “I heard she threw Steve Austin in a pool one time to sober him up and she also reamed out Mark too, backing him into a corner.”

Joe smirked in response, “D was there for that.  He said it was to funniest thing seeing this little woman shaking her finger and screaming bloody murder at The Undertaker, completely ripping him a new one.  D said he just kept backing away until he was boxed in.  I think D said he had made some sort of remark to one of the women wrestlers and she had heard it. All I know is don't make her mad.  She is highly aggressive for a beta like a vicious little rabid wolverine.”

~*~

“Greetings and salutations my little lamb and you bring a guest with you, I see,” Windham Rotunda greeted Maggie as she brought Adam to meet his teammates.  

“Mr. Rotunda, this is Mr. Scherr, the new teammate we discussed with the creative team,” smiling good-naturedly at Windham’s odd mannerisms, Maggie introduced Adam around.  “Well, I’ll let you boys get acquainted.  Mr. Scherr, if you need anything else, you have all my information,” she smiled and retreated to her office.  

Adam scented the air, drinking in her lovely scent as she retreated.  “Oh, so it is like that then,” Windham grinned lasciviously.  Adam growled low and deep in his chest, canines extending as he snapped in Windham’s direction, “Now, now my dear brother.  Not many would venture to closely to our little lamb’s stinging barbs.  The only company she keeps is with the alpha Paul Wight, but he has been out for some time due to injury.”

“She’s not mated, but she keeps with an alpha?” Adam hisses, “Omega’s shouldn't be out without a chaperone.”

“Omega?” Windham asked in confusion, “No, no my dear brother, our little lamb is a beta,” he confirmed.

“Mate,” Adam purred softly as he scented the air again.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Adam watched Maggie during the day.  Watched her eating habits, who she interacted with and her comings and goings.  After about two weeks, she would find various plates of food placed on her desk during different times of the day.  One day, there was a CD of her favorite band there instead. Stephanie would tease her about her secret admirer to which, Maggie would scowl and scoff at the idea.  

“I just don't get it Steph,” Maggie said over lunch at one of the local restaurants.  “It’s almost like someone is displaying …”

“Mate-seeking behaviors?  That is exactly what it is.  Someone seems to have been taking a keen interest in you.  Have you been talking with anyone new? Has anyone been asking a lot of questions?” she asked poking at her salad.

“Not really.  Not that I’ve noticed.  But, I don't really look for those kinds of things.  It’s been too long and I’m too old. Besides, I’m just a big ol’ freak, I don't know why they’re botherin’.  It’s just a waste of time …” Maggie mutters at her sandwich plate. 

Stephanie reached over and squeezed Maggie’s hand, “Don't think like that.  You know that’s not true. You will find yours,” she encouraged. 

Maggie shrugged in response, “We know what the future holds for me …”

Stephanie snapped, “No, I refuse to believe that.  The doctors’ wrong. That is not going to happen. I’m sure that …”

“Enough Steph,” Maggie sighed heavily, “Just …. Enough.  I know you mean well, but it is what it is. I’ll just keep working … until I can't anymore,”  Stephanie pursed her lips in annoyance and viciously stabbed her salad.

~*~

Maggie was working on paperwork in her makeshift office with Oberon sleeping at her feet when she heard a loud roar followed by an equally large banging noise that sounded like it was in catering, “What the fuck!?!”

“Paulie?” she said looking up from her paperwork before she dashed out the doorway yelling out for Oberon to stay.  Maggie skidded into the catering hall to see Paul and Adam exchanging blows. Several of the male wrestlers were trying to restrain both of them.  Adam was hissing, growling and snapping at Paul who was blocking his punches. “Stop it!”  Maggie yelled and Adam stopped and stared at her.  Paul swung a left hook that caused Adam to spin around and crash into one of the catering tables, striking his head on the corner and collapsing on the floor.  Maggie gasped and ran over to check on him, “Paulie!  What the hell?  You didn’t have to hit him.”

“He started it!” he bellowed in his defense.  “I just walked in the door and he attacked me.  Kept yelling about my scent being all over his mate.  Who the hell is his mate?  I haven’t even been here?  Who is he and where the hell did he come from?”

“NXT,” Maggie replied absently as she gently tapped Adam’s cheeks to revive him, “Mr. Scherr? Adam? Can you hear me?  Paulie!  Don’t just stand there! Do something.  Go get one of the EMS’s or something. Jeez! Why did you have to hit him so hard?”

“Again, HE WAS ATTACKING ME!  Remember your best friend and who, by the way, is going to be having a long talk with you if these are the kinds of friends you are going to keep when I’m not around,” he petulantly growled.   

“Stuff it up your ass sideways Paul,” she snapped jumping to her feet and poking him in the middle of his wide muscular chest.  “Don’t you DARE take that tone with me.  Your friggin’ alpha brain is the reason why I have an unconscious newbie drooling on me foot,” she yelled stomping said foot.

“Mate …” Adam purred from his unconscious state on the floor wrapping his giant hand around Maggie’s ankle.  Maggie and Paul’s heads swiveled simultaneously down to comatose Redneck.

Maggie paled and Paul kneeled down over Adam and slapped his exposed cheek hard with his large, meaty palm.  Adam blinked awake and looked around in confusion, “Hey!” he yelled at Adam snapping his fingers in his face to get  his attention.  “You think she’s your mate,” he asked thumbing over his shoulder at Maggie.

Adam stared blankly at Maggie, “Smells like home…” he slurred.

Paul looked up at his terrified best friend.  “That’s impossible,” Maggie whispered, fingers pressed to her trembling bottom lip.  She turned and frantically dodged her way back to her office.  “Jack!” she yelled over her shoulder as she started grabbing her laptop travel bag and hooking up Oberon’s leash. The weathered backstage hand appeared at the same time Paul did in her doorway.  “I need my office packed up and setup for me at the next venue.  I’m heading out now.  I’m sorry to leave this on you, but something’s come up.”  He nodded understanding and started listing instruction into his headset to the backstage hands.

“Peanut, you can't …” Paul began.

“Don’t you Peanut me, Paul,” she snapped.  “He’s obviously either concussed, confused or going into a God-damned knot-head rut … either way, I’m not stickin’ around to find out.  He must have imprinted on me or somethin’ … I don’t know.  Doesn’t matter,” she said leading Oberon out on his lead with her stuff briskly walking to her car.

Paul reached for her, “Did you ever stop to think that maybe …”

“No!  No, I did not Paul.  We both know my future.  You were with me when the doctor rendered his final diagnosis.  I will not have a mate.  I will die alone and miserable and most likely insane in an institution if I haven’t killed myself by then.”  Adam is leaning against the wall, confused and lost as Maggie passed him.  “Mr. Scherr,” she addressed him in passing, “Please see the medical staff, you took a nasty spill. We need to make sure you have not been injured,” she explained as she made her exit from the building.

~*~

“Is what she said true,” Adam quietly asked Paul as they sat in the triage room being tended to for their injuries from their fight.

“It’s not for me to say,” Paul stubbornly replied.

“Is that why she has your scent all over her?”  Adam pushed.  

“You’re gonna have to talk to her,” Paul answered.

“Just answer the fuckin’ …,” Adam growled hands bending the metal gurney that he was sitting on with an imprint of his hands from squeezing tightly to control his anger.

Paul charged Adam, grabbing his throat tightly with his claws extended and his eyes flashing red, canines extended as he bellowed, “Ask her!”  He cleared his throat, retracted his claws, and laughed softly, “She’d get pissed if she’d seen that.  Doesn’t like it when I lose my temper.  If you can get her to talk to you, you’re gonna have to ask her.  Just … she’s very private and doesn’t want anyone to know her business or try and treat her differently.  She has worked very hard to get where she is at, literally clawing  her way through to get every morsel of respect she has earned. Everything has and is working against her.  The McMahan’s know the truth and that’s it.  That is the way she wants it.  If you are her mate, you will respect that and her.”

“She is so … strong … for an omega,” Adam praised.

“How … how did you know she was an omega?” Paul asked.

“Smells like one?  Adam explained.

“Maggie doesn’t have a scent man.  She never has,” he replied.  “That’s why everyone assumes she’s a beta.”

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Maggie looked up from her paperwork at the knock on her door.  Adam was nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot.  She cleared her throat and addressed him, “Mr. Scherr.”

“Please call me Adam,” he asked walking into her office.  “You make me feel like I’ve been sent to the principal’s office when you do that.  I’m sorry for the way I acted.  I … I don’t know … I’m not usually like that.  My grandmother taught me to be respectful of women … especially omegas …,” he noticed her stiffen and bristle.  “Not, that that should make a difference.  All, all people should be … look I’m sayin’ this wrong …,” he cringed when he look down at the wilting daisy he was crushing in his palm.  Maggie smiled softly at the poor flower and Adam’s nervous state.   “Just lunch … please?” he offers extending the mangled flower to her.

Maggie delicately takes the crushed flower from his large hand and replied, “Alright.  Two o’clock.  And, don't make me wait,” she said dismissing him as she focused back on her work.  He smiles gratefully and turns to leave.  “And, Adam,” he stiffened and turned back towards her, “this was very sweet.  Thank you,” she smiled softly causing him to blush lightly and rub the back of his neck before he turned to leave her to her work.

~*~

At 1:59 p.m., he was standing outside Maggie’s office door waiting to knock at her door at 2:00 when the door opened.  She came out and startled to see him waiting for her, “You said two o’clock, right?”  She smile briefly and followed him to catering.  “Is this ok or would you rather go out, I have my truck and …”

“This is fine Mr. … Adam,” she cringed, “I have a lot to do today and I was going to eat in today,” she smiled softly to lessen the bluntness, “Maybe some other time?” she offered.   _Crap!  Don’t lead him on.  Need to end this now_.  Despite what was going on with her personally, Maggie was not an intentionally cruel person, but she had to explain things to him.  Better to get it over with.  

Adam walked her over to the catering area and ordered for them.  Maggie huffed in irritation “I can do this myself Adam.” he turned back holding two trays, one full of food for him and another with her favorites.  She blinked at the offering and then up at his sheepish look.  “You … you were the person leaving those things on my desk?”  

Adam blushed lightly and looked up to avoid answering, “Oh look we can sit over there.”  Maggie grumbled to herself as she followed him.  He set her tray on the other side of the table and waited for her to sit.  

Maggie picked at her food as Adam tried to engage her in conversation until she just could not take it anymore, “What do you want from me Adam?”

He was tearing into his meal with gusto and asking whatever he could think of to find out more about her.  Maggie was his mate.  He needed to know what she wanted and what made her happy.   _That was an alpha’s job_ _mon petit chou_[[KEW1]](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msocom_1) _; take care of your omega … cherish them … protect them … love them_ his grandmother stressed to him from a young age.  “W-want?” he choked on his food trying to swallow the food and a cough.  

“Yes, Adam, what do _you_ want from _me_?” she reiterated firmly.  She needed to make sure that he understood that this just would not work out.  

He took a large gulp of his drink and the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them, “I wanna fuck you.”  Maggie’s eyes bulged out, and she tried to stifle her surprised squeak.  Adam blinked at her reaction and then realized what he had said but the words just kept tumbling out now that the dam was broken.  “I want to sink my teeth in your neck and claim you. I-I want you to wear my mark and me to wear yours.  I woke up coming in my shorts dreaming of your sharp little canines sinking into my neck claiming me as yours,” he shivers at the thought.

“Adam,” Maggie whispers urgently trying to pull her hands from his.  

 _When had he grabbed them,_ he thought releasing her hands.  She tucks them into her lap. “I’m sorry.  I don't mean to scare ya’ but that’s what I want; but … but, I _need_ to protect you and take care of you … I have never felt this before.  It’s all consuming, like, like deep down in my gut, my bones, hell, even in my soul … I think.  I’m not good with ….” he waved his large meaty hands around ineffectually … with words, but all I know is … I need … you.”

His blunt words shocked her.  She began to get warm.  She sure she was flushed from his language and vivid descriptions. “I’m sorry Adam, but you’re wrong.  You would be much better off seeking a much younger amiable omega to give you a family versus me.  I am too old to even be considered a successful breeding partner,” Maggie tried to explain.

“No,” he growls stalking around the table and kneeling in front of her holding her hands again.  “I want to fill you up with our pups and watch them grow with you. The boys will be strong like me and the girls … they’ll have your beautiful blue eyes,” he said lightly stroking a fingertip down her cheek.

“Adam,” she sniffled and started tugging her hands free, “I can’t … I can’t do this …” she stammers shaking her head and pulling back from him.

A deafening roar thunders through the cafeteria with Paul bellowing, “What did you do to her!” stalking towards Adam eyes glowing red, canines and claws extending.  Adam jumped up to face Paul and turned into his clenched fist.

Adam staggered back leaning against the table shaking his head from the blow.  He growled, baring his canines and reared back to strike back at Paul.  At the same time, Maggie saw his reaction and tried to stop him by reaching for his arm, “No, no, no …,” Adam’s elbow connected with her chin and she flew back in the air, striking her head on the corner of a table before landing on the floor unconscious.  

The two powerful alphas circled each other punching, growling, hissing, and grabbing at each other unaware of the crowd around them. Stephanie pushes through the crowd and runs over to Maggie having seen her fall, “Call the EMS’s and an ambulance.  She’s unconscious and she’s cut her head,” she yells out.

“Peanut,” Paul gasped hearing what Stephanie said as he left a stunned Adam watching the scene with his hands still raised to strike.  Paul pushed through the crowd and rested his hand on his unconscious best friend’s shoulder.  Her body seized and she cried out just at the same time Adam bellowed loudly in pain and crumpled to the floor. Paul jerked his hands back and looked over at Adam and then Stephanie.  She blinked between the three and rested her hand gently on Maggie’s shoulder.  Maggie stiffened slightly but otherwise there was no response.  Paul took a deep breath and rested his hand lightly under where Stephanie’s hand is resting and they both yelled out in pain again.  He jerks back his hand as if burned, “What the hell’s goin’ on?” he panics staring down at Maggie’s limp form.

“St-stop,” Adam growled.  He had crawled across the floor to them and reached for Maggie’s ankle, “you’re hurting her ...,” he said wrapping his large hand around her slender ankle and passed out.  They both visibly relax and start to breath normally.

“Istinski partn’or[[KEW2]](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msocom_2) ,” Miroslav Barnyshev muttered moving closer to the group.  

“Miro?” his wife Catherine questioned following behind him.

“Like baba i dyado[[KEW3]](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msocom_3) …” he struggled for the word, “srodni dushi [[KEW4]](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msocom_4) … mamka mu[[KEW5]](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msocom_5) ! Meant to be …” he tried to explain.

“Oh!,” Catherine exclaimed, “like your grandparents … soul mates …. Oh!  True mates? Is that what you mean?”

“Da!” he nodded, “Yes … that’s word,” he smiled finally being able to express himself.  “She is with the toplina [[KEW6]](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msocom_6) … only her alpha can touch her … a beta like Ms. McMahan does not hurt as much, but another alpha causes the pain.”

“But why is it affecting Adam?” Stephanie asked.  True Mates were thought to be myths like the ancient tales of alphas transforming into their true wolf pack forms.

“He is bound to her,” Miro explained.

Paul sat back on his heels and watched the two of them.  Maggie was calmer and less tense with Adam’s hand on her.  Adam was starting to come around.  “He kept muttering about her smelling like home the day before yesterday, and she kept saying she smelled something all day but didn’t know what it was.  I still can't smell anything at all from her and he just smells,” he sniffs and grimaces, “contentment … I’m not sure how I feel about that,” he grumbled to himself causing Stephanie to smirk.  “Hey!” he snapped at Adam as he was starting to come to causing Adam to hiss and growl at Paul, “Get up.  We need your help to move her.  I can't pick her up,” he explained to Adam “When I touch her, it hurts her, so you have to do it.”

They moved around so Adam could lift her prone form up from the floor, “Oh Jesus,” he whispered, “What did I do?  She’s bleeding!” he yelled in a panic.

Paul slapped Adam hard across the face, smirking slightly at the small amount of joy the simple act brought him.  “Focus Goddamn it!,” he growled.  “She is my family and if you hurt her, I will rip your spinal cord out with my bare hands, do we understand each other?” Adam rolled his eyes at him and waited.  “Take her to triage.  We called an ambulance.” 

~*~ 

There was a sharp stinging burning smell, “What the …” Maggie startled awake pushing her hands out to get that awful smell away.  

 

“Can you hear me ma'am?” someone far away was asking.

 

“Yeah, … I … ow!  My head … what happened?” she asked.

 

“You've struck your head ma'am.  We’re taking you to the hospital to be examined,” the person said.  

 

“What?  No I’ve got work to do,” she muttered stubbornly trying to get up.  

 

“Maggie, you need to lay back down,” Adam said up by her head.

 

“Huh?  Adam? What?” she questioned fuzzily remembering him and Paul getting a fight, “Oh God!” she yelped against the pain as she bolted upright, “Where’s Paulie? What’d you do to him?” she growled fisting Adam’s T-shirt baring her smaller canines.  Adam would have groaned and melted against her baring his neck if she had not startled him so badly with her aggressive display.   _Grandma never mentioned how vicious omegas can be.  They’re supposed to be gentle, loving and needed to be …_ “Talk!” she hissed acidly.  

 

“Nothing!" he yelped.  "Nothing.  I didn't even hit him.  He hit me!  I, um,” he started looking all around the ambulance.  He was holding the hands that she was grabbing him with.  “I’m so sorry,” he whispered frantically.  “I didn't know I knocked you out.  Stephanie was trying to help you … and he touched you and …. Oh God! The pain.  I can't even imagine what you felt … I’m so sorry …”  

 

She stubbornly tried to sit up, ignoring the dizziness and nausea, leaning her hand against Adam’s broad chest to balance herself.  The ambulance was slowing down.  “Get me out of this thing,” she demanded ripping out the IV and monitoring wires that were hooked to her.  She pushed through the rear exit, ignoring the EMS and Adam yelling for her to stop.  She jumped down and stumbled out of the ambulance as it rolled to a stop in front of the hospital.  She ran into Stephanie’s rental car as Paul was trying to get out to stop her.  “Paulie, Paulie … are you ok?” she asked as she literally ran into his open arms.  He wrapped them around her on instinct.  She screamed and Adam roared before they both collapsed in the driveway.  

 

~*~

 

Maggie slowly woke up to beeping monitors in a quiet hospital room.  She bolted upright when the searing, stabbing pain spread through her abdomen.  “Peanut!” Paul yelped jumping up from his seat next to the bed pressing his hand to her lower back and another to the hand that was clutching her stomach.  This caused her to yell out in pain with an echoing yell and growl in the distance.  “Shit! Damn! Fuck!  Sorry Peanut,” he mumbled and yelled out “SORRY!” towards the door.

 

“Paulie?” Maggie said weakly reaching for his hand.

 

“Nope.  No, definitely not!” he snapped backing away from her bed with his hands up.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

 

“I can’t touch you. It’s something between you and hillbilly.  If another alpha touches you, you both start screamin’.  It seems to bother you some when betas touch you too, but the doctors still don't quite get it.  Miro said it was something about those fairy tales from when we were young about true mates and crap, but I don't know about that.  All I know is if I touch you, you and he start screaming in pain,” he had finished explaining and moving closer to her resting his hands on her bed rail.

 

“That is just ridiculous Paulie,” she replied.  

 

“Oh! You also started your heat,” he said poking her lightly in her stomach, which made her hiss in reaction.  

 

“That’s not funny Paulie,” she spat.

 

“I’m not kidding Mary Magdalena,” he snapped using her full name to get her attention.  

 

They heard a loud yell and someone stomping up the corridor growling before her door flew open and Adam bent down to push his way through the doorway.  “If you don’t fuckin’ stop that shit …,” he growled and trailed off.  His pupils dilated and his mouth dropped open as he scented the air.  He made a soft, pained whimpering noise and swallowed loudly, clenching his hands into fists, “I gotta go …” he mumbled exiting as quickly as when he arrived.  

 

“What is that smell?” Maggie snapped in frustration.  “I keep smelling something …” she exclaimed scrunching her nose.

 

“What does it smell like?” Paul asked.  

 

She sighed heavily trying to explain, “Uh, … Fall in New England?  What it smells like in the woods behind my house after it rains ….”

 

“So …,” Paul began, “like home?”

 

“Yeah I guess so …,” she puzzled.

 

“I’m gonna let the doc know that you’re up,” Paul said as he left her and marched over to Adam’s room two doors down.  They had found out that was the farthest they could separate the two before Maggie became distressed from her heat.  He pushed open the door and demanded, “What does she smell like?”

 

“Huh?” Adam questioned in confusion as he skidded to a complete halt in his pacing.

 

Paul marched up to him nose to nose, “What. Does. She. Smell. Like.” he barked.  

 

“Home,” Adam said.

 

“What does home smell like to you?” Paul spoke slowly as if Adam was a child.  Adam had been highly agitated and lacked focus since they had been admitted to the hospital and Maggie started her heat.  

 

“Warm vanilla … just like when my grandmother baked me cookies as a kid,” he explained.  “But, now … since we’ve been here, I can smell cinnamon too,” he said.  

 

“Okay … okay,” Paul muttered pulling out his phone to make some calls as he walked out the door to look for their doctor.  

 

~*~

 

“Okay, do you need anything else sweetie?” Stephanie asked helping Maggie settle in her hotel room.

 

“My laptop? Obie?  Really, is this necessary?  I can at least go home and get some work done,” Maggie tried one more time.

 

Stephanie glared at her sternly, “Paul will call and check on you a couple of times during the day.  You know the doctor said you have to wait out your heat since we don't know what is going to happen.  You refused to stay in the hospital and this is the closest place we could set up for them to come check on you if needed.”

 

“What about Obie?”  Maggie insisted.

 

“The girls were switching off on taking care of him while you were in the hospital, but Tom offered to take him in while you’re out.  He is off for a few days and can take him home to see Xander and give him a more stable environment.  Obie was starting to get stressed and Paul was worried about him because he knew you would have someone’s head on a platter if anything happened to your little munchkin,” Stephanie explained.  Maggie smiled which turned into a wince as she rubbed her stomach.  Stephanie pulled a heating pad out of her bag, “This will help,” she said.  

 

“That’s nice of Tom.  I’m surprised he volunteered,” Maggie stated.  “I mean I hardly know him.”

 

“I think he just wanted to be helpful.  Everyone has been worried about you since you’re not there and you almost always are, so they know it’s serious.  Now, we haven't explained anything to anyone out of respect for your privacy and will leave that up to you,” she nodded assuredly.  “All they know is you were taken to the hospital and will be out for a bit.”

 

Maggie blushed darkly as she bit her lip, “What was your first heat like?”

 

Stephanie looked up from what she was organizing, magazines and books it looked like on the dressing table.  “Oh honey, I keep forgetting how foreign this is to you,” she said in a motherly tone.

 

“Jesus this is so embarrassing.  I’m 44 years old and I’m just now starting my heat,” she muttered acidly.   _Ain't nothing but a freak_.

 

“Um, I was just really sensitive to everything, anything that touched my skin sent me tingling.  My mom got me some toys to help too.  Now, that I look back on it.  She was really progressive giving that to a 15 year old … Oh God!  I’m gonna have to go through this with Aurora in a couple of years,” she cringed.  

 

Maggie stared at Stephanie in confusion, “Toys?”

 

“Yeah, you know … knotting vibrators,” she explained.  Maggie turned nine shades of red and her eyes bugged out.  Stephanie snickered in response.  “You have a mate now honey.  You have to get used to this.”

 

“I still say it’s a mistake.  I mean why now?” she winced as the pain and cramps spread through her stomach and pelvis.  “Ugh!  This sucks.  Everything hurts and I’m …,” she looked around the empty hotel room, “leaking,” she whispered before continuing, “everywhere. How often does this happen?”

 

“I usually have mine twice a year but I’ve heard some omegas have it up to four times a year,” she explained.  “But that’s the fun part,” she winked.  Maggie winced and started twisting her hands nervously.  Stephanie pulled her into a reassuring hug, “Honey, it is not the horror storm you seem to think it is.  Trust Adam.  I know that’s hard for you but _clearly_ he adores you and he has been amazing and showing great restraint.  Well, with you at least.  Paul on the other hand,” she winced thinking of all the fist fights the two have gotten into since Paul came back to the roster.  “It’s all good … trust me,” she smiled reassuringly.

 

~*~

 

Maggie tossed and turned in discomfort trying to get comfortable.  She was hot; she was cold; she cramped and groaned.  When is this going to end?  She bolted up to the knock on her door, “What the fuck?” she grumbled untangling herself from her sweaty, disgusting sheets. She made sure her tank top was pulled down and her shorts were in order and ran her fingers through her hair before she pulled on her kimono-style robe as she answered the door, “Yes?” squinting and holding up a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding lights shining into her darkened hotel room from the corridor.  

 

“Room Service ma'am,” the person explained.  

 

“Room Service?  I didn't order any room service,” she explained.

 

“You need to eat something,” she heard someone yell from down the corridor.

 

Maggie startled and turned to look down the empty corridor.  “Adam?” she yelled back.

 

Two doors down, the door opened and a frazzled looking Adam stepped out into the corridor and squinted against the bright lights, “You haven't eaten anything.  Mercedes and Joe said that their omegas are usually starving during their heats but get cramped up and won't eat.  You need to eat to keep up your strength,” he insisted.  Then his eyes got big again and he clenched his fists, “Gotta go,” he mumbled dashing back in the room and slamming the door.  

 

Maggie sighed heavily and winced while rubbing her aching stomach.  She looked up at the steward and motioned for him to wait a second as she turned back into her room.  She returned asking, “Has he eaten anything?”

 

“No ma'am, we have had no room service orders for Room 525 since he checked in yesterday afternoon,” he offered.  

 

She had checked in then too, why had she not seen him.  She handed the steward a $100 bill, “How quickly can you get him two of your biggest steaks, baked potato, side veggie of the day and a salad?”

 

“As quickly as you need ma'am,” he replied.

 

“Bring it to his room 10 minutes quicker and you can keep the change,” she replied, closing her hotel room door and pushing her card key in her pocket and money in his chest pocket as she took over control of the room service cart.

 

~*~

 

[ [KEW1] ](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msoanchor_1)My little cabbage in French, term of endearment

[ [KEW2] ](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msoanchor_2)True mates in Bulgarian

[ [KEW3] ](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msoanchor_3)Grandparents in Bulgarian

[ [KEW4] ](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msoanchor_4)Soulmates in Bulgarian

[ [KEW5] ](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msoanchor_5)Damn it in Bulgarian

[ [KEW6] ](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/#m_7917181495054690536__msoanchor_6)Heat in Bulgarian

 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

 

Adam was pacing back and forth in his room.  

 

_ Warm, flushed pink cheeks.  Painted little red toes.  Jesus, she has a tattoo on her ankle … a butterfly? Hair all sleep rumpled.  Silky robe hanging off her shoulder.  Looks like she just rolled out of bed.  Fuck that’s hot.  Of course, she did, you idiot.  Focus …. Focus … Perfect mate … precious mate … MINE … _

 

Adam groaned loudly roughly pressing his palm against his throbbing cock to relieve some of the pressure.  He heard a quick knock to his door.  He marched over and swung open the door bellowing, “What!” He blinked rapidly and swallowed loudly, “M-Maggie?”

 

She was leaning against the room service tray he had ordered for her, biting her bottom lip uncertainly.  Adam licked his lips wanting to feel her teeth biting his bottom lip like that.  _ Focus ... Focus …. _ “Is this okay?” she asked relaxing slightly in her stance.  He noticed how stiff and ridgedly she had been standing.  “I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but … I … it helps when your … closer,” she explained, “Doesn’t hurt so much.”  He nodded slowly pulling the cart in and she followed.  She looked around his room.  It was honestly a mess with his constant pacing and fiddling to distract himself.  She continued to twist her hands nervously, realized her robe was slipping off her shoulder and straightened it.  She turned quickly and walked towards the door, saw him there and bit her lip again.  Adam unsuccessfully tried to swallow a small whimper.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered.  “I’m making this harder for you.  I’m gonna go,” she nodded and reached around him for the doorknob.

 

His hand covered her, “Please … please stay,” he said quietly leaning down slightly to breath in her scent.  

 

“I …” she stuttered staring the large hand covering hers, “I-I’m not ready for the sex stuff yet, just so you know,” she said looking up at him over the rim of her glasses.  

 

He just stared and watched her, afraid she would disappear.  “Can I touch you? Not like  _ that  _ … but just … shit ...sorry,” he mumbled reaching to touch her cheek. 

 

She looked down at their hands again and nodded.  She hooked her fingers around his thumb and tugged until he released the knob and started leading him to the bed when there was a knock at the door with an out-of-breath voice stating they were with room service.  Maggie looked up at the clock on the nightstand, “Damn!” she muttered.  “Hold on a sec,” she said turning to the door and letting in the room service attendant.  

 

He rolled in another cart in, “Compliments of management,” he explained handing her a shopping bag.  There was a lush, soft, very expensive blanket inside, “These are provided for all newly mated couples that we have the pleasure of servicing,” he explained.  Maggie thanked him and discretely slipped him another $50 bill on his exit.  

 

She turned back and Adam was setting up the small table in the corner for them to eat.  “Adam, you don't have to do that,” she tried to move him aside so she could take over.  

 

“S’what I’m supposed to do,” he mumbled ignoring her.

 

“Honestly, you are positively neolithic.  If you keep this up, I might get spoiled,” she smirked.

 

“I’m suppose to spoil you, but you won’t let me,” he smirked back at her.  

 

She smiled brightly and bumped her hip to his, “Come on, food’s gonna get cold.” they settled down to eat when Maggie finally asked him, “Do you know how old I am?”

 

“Uh…,” he stared at her, “No? Don't really care,” he said before he went back to eating his steak.  

 

“You should.  You yourself said you wanted pups and me being a congenital freak …” 

 

“Don't talk like that,” he snapped slamming his knife and fork onto his plate in a huff.  “So what if you're older than me.  Children would be great but if that doesn’t happen, there are other options, things we can do if and when we get to that point.  Hell, I thought I was supposed to be fucking my mate into the mattress within five minutes of meeting them and here we are having Goddamned tea and fuckin’ crumpets after I’ve been trying to court you for the past month,” he snarled slamming his clenched fist down on the table making the contents jump.

 

“And how do you think I feel,” she yelled back jumping up from her seat as she started pacing and ranting.  “I’m 44 years old,” she stated.  “Most omegas have ended their fertility cycle by this time and I’m just starting.  And I’m feeling … all these …  _ things _ ,” she spat viciously, “that I’ve never felt before.  And, I’m,” she stops and looks around, Adam does so as well, not sure what is so secretive, “leaking,” she whispered.  This did cause Adam to blush lightly.  “This is very confusing and scary and now ... now I have this  _ very  _ large man who wants to put his, I can only assume, because let’s face it, ain't nothin’ small on you buddy, …  _ very  _ large penis,” Adam smirked, “inside my vagina and have sex in the hopes of getting me pregnant, for which no one even knows if I’m going to be able too.  As usual, I’m just some medical oddity that the doctors want to poke and prod.  I just know they’re gonna be all up in every crevice of my life now that I spontaneously starting having my heat after you showed up …”

 

“I’m 34,” he said stopping Maggie mid-babble.  

 

“Huh?” she elegantly replied flopping back into her seat. 

 

He grinned mischievously and winked, “I like older women.”  

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I’m being serious Adam.”

 

“So am I,” he chuckled.  “I’ve got me a sugar momma who’s gonna set me up with the bling bling.  Get to be the kept man,” he beamed.

 

Maggie snorted covering her mouth when she giggled, “You’re such a dork.” 

 

He reached over and gently moved her hand away from her smile running his large index finger over her smaller index finger, “Please don’t hide your smile,” he asked.  Maggie blushed and returned to eating her fettuccini and salad.  

 

Adam ventured to ask, “Um, all that stuff you said to Paul that day, can you tell me what that was all about?”

 

Maggie sighed heavily and moved her food around her plate, trying to find the best way to begin.  “The doctors call me an asexual omega.  I did not feel sexual desire at all.  For an omega … it’s basically a death sentence.  An omega’s purpose is to be taken care of by their alpha, deliver their pups, raise them and to serve their alpha.  This is their entire reason for their existence. Apparently, the condition is very rare.”

 

“How rare?”

 

“Mmm, like a dozen in a century rare is what I’ve been told.  The last known reported case died in the 30’s.  He was institutionalized, went insane and committed suicide,” she said. 

 

Adam swallowed heavily, “You’ve had that hanging over you for how long?”

 

“Since I was 21,” she answered.

 

“How does Paul fit into all of this?” he asked. 

 

“He’s my friend, my confidant, …  _ my family _ .  I've been working here since I was 19, right out of business school.  My parents were killed by a drunk driver sooner after that.  I was an only child.  I have family back home, but it was basically just me … unmated and unpresented staring down a future in an archaic, suppressive, discriminatory society.  Let’s face it.  I’m smaller than most omegas, so … most alphas I encountered felt they could do as they pleased,” she stated shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  

 

“But …” Adam encouraged. 

 

“But, Paul and I started here just around the same time and he and I just clicked.  It was kind of effortless.  He was my protector I guess you would call him.  That’s why you could smell his scent all over me.  We’ve been sharing the same bed for years.”  Adam visibly stiffened.  “Nothing ever happened,” she assured him.  “Paul respected my limitations and boundaries and I welcomed his friendship and companionship.  It was like we were mates but without all the messy stuff that we’re having to going through.”

 

“He has to understand you’re mine now.  I won’t tolerate that kind of behavior,” Adam relegated.

 

Maggie quietly stood up before she coldly stared into his confused eyes.  “Then I will take my leave then.  We have nothing further to discuss,” and she moved to exit his room.

 

“What!” he jumped up causing his chair to topple over moving to intercept her, “You can't …”

 

She spun back to him, “I can, I will, and I am,” viciously poking him in the middle of his chest emphasizing each statement.  “You don't get it Adam!” she cried in frustration.  “For the last 20 some odd years, he was all that I had.  I love him and before you start getting angry,” she scolded shaking her finger at him, “It was never sexual, ever, because I couldn’t!”  She waved aimlessly and slapped at her stomach, hissing at the pain it caused.  “This!  It never worked!  It wasn't until a couple of days ago I could actually smell you.  Christ!  My body frickin’ tingles when you were nearby, and there’s this warm ache deep inside that won't go away and now is only getting worse,” she finished frantically.  “I … I don't know how to do anything that is supposed to be a basic instinct and it terrifies me.  I’m not gonna be good enough.  You’re gonna get bored, find out that I’m really not worth it and then leave.  Then I’ll be alone again, having felt …,” she sniffled wetly, “what it could be like … only to watch it walk out the door.”  she angrily wiped away her tears.  “Then … then it really will be over,” she finished with a sad whisper.  

 

Adam stood there stunned.  He knelt in front of her, bringing himself to her eye level.  He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead and cheeks mumbling, “Please dont cry,” holding her face and pressing his lips to hers.  

 

She stiffened slightly and then relaxed into the soft, slightly open-mouthed kiss.  Her hands gently came up to hold his cheeks and pet his bushy beard.  He felt her giggle softly and pulled back to look at her. She smiled softly, “Tickles,” she explained.  He smirked in response.  “Paulie’s is not as bushy,” she replied.

 

Adam blinked in response, “What!”

 

“Paulie’s isn’t as …”

 

“I heard you,” he snapped, “how would you know that.  You said it was never sexual,” he growled mimicking air quotes.

 

“Well it wasn't, but he showed me how to kiss and so did Bess, so I could decide if I liked it, but I didn't.  I do kinda like your kisses though,” she smiled brightly leaning forward.  

 

“Who’s Bess?” Adam leaned back asking.

 

“Paulie’s mate.  They wanted me to join them.  I mean I only watched, but Bess thought it might help if I know what happens.  I mean pornos are a little on the boring side and they’re not very instructional,” she explained.

 

“Join them?” Adam bellowed. “You had sex with ….”

 

“Pfft.  No!” Maggie scoffed, “I watched them having sex.  There’s a difference,” she explained.  “Can we get back to the kissing part again?” she asked.  Adam facepalmed his head in frustration.  

 

~*~

 

Maggie settled on Adam’s lap while they watched some mindless streaming TV show.  He covered her with the luxurious blanket that room service provided, which made her shiver and sigh, “...so soft,” she purred getting comfortable.  

 

As she relaxed, she laid her head on his shoulder and he tucked her in more securely with a sigh.  “Is this okay?” he asked hesitantly.  He knew she had problems letting people in to her personal space from what Stephanie and Paul had explained.  She nodded and burrowed her nose into his neck.  “Can I try something?” he asked. 

 

She nodded and gasped sharply when he placed his hand over her lower stomach and pressed firmly. The heat from his hand bled through the robe and her underclothes.  She felt her insides liquify as he softly pressed and massaged the area. “Whoa,” she mumbled against his neck, “What, what was that?”

 

Adam wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, nuzzling the space between her shoulder and her neck breathing in deeply, “Something my grandmother taught me.  She said it soothes an omega.  Did it help?” he asked purring contently against her neck.

 

“Mm-hmm,” she mumbled, gently carding her fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp with her nails, “She was important to you?” she asked quietly.

 

“Only omega I really knew.  She wanted me to be ready for when I found mine.  Her and my grandfather had a strained relationship before he got his head out of his ass, as she put it, and realized he was in love with her,” he explained rubbing the scruff of his beard against her tender skin making her shiver. “Mom’s a beta, sister’s a beta …” he mumbled mouthing her exposed neck, an exposed canine grazing the scent gland behind her ear making her cry out in surprise, “S’kay?” he asked.  

 

She nodded in response and moaned quietly when he ran his tongue over the scratch to soothe the area.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Course,” he replied tightening his arms around her; his large hand squeezing her hip firmly.    

 

“You keep saying I smell like home.  What does that smell like for you?” she asked tugging lightly on the hair at the base of his skull and pulling him back to get his attention.  

 

He purred and shuddered in delight, “Mmm?”

 

She nuzzled his jaw, “What do I smell like?”

 

“Warm vanilla,” he sighed, “and when your heat started I could smell cinnamon too.  Like when meme would make madeleines for me when I came home from school.”

Maggie pulled back and looked at him with an eyebrow quirked.  “Wha-what?” he asked in a daze.

 

“I smell like a cookie?” she asked.

 

“Well … I uh,” he started and shook his head to clear it.  This were going along so nicely.  She was petting him and letting him touch her.   _ God she smelled wonderful  _ … “Wait, what … what’re we talking about?” he said shaking his head again and clearing his throat looking at her.  

 

Maggie frowned slightly and her eyebrow was still sharply quirked, “You were telling me how I smelt like a snickerdoodle.”

 

“Madeleine,” he clarified.

 

“Whatever,” she snapped.

 

“Well, I guess you do smell like a snickerdoodle too.  That’s not the point, it’s more than that … I always felt, warm and safe there … comfort … even … even loved,” he finished in a quiet mumble.  He looked up at Maggie when she sniffled slightly.  There were tears in her eyes.  “Oh Jesus!  I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he grumbled gentling thumbing the tears that were falling.  She sniffled and pushed his hands away, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight as she straddled his lap.  The blanket slipped off her shoulders, and he grunted when her center brushed against his ever present erection.  His hands laid loosely holding her hips waiting to see what she would do.  

 

She burrowed deep into his neck and took a deep breath speaking into his throat, “I’m sorry.  I hate that I have to keep apologizing.  This is not me.  I feel so whiny and needy.  Fuckin’ hormones.  They can Goddamned well keep ‘em,” she muttered.  She took another deep breath and sighed, “Home to me smells like Fall in New England, fresh cut trees or grass, fallen leaves … that wet, clean smell you find deep in the forest after it rains.  I used to go there with my parents when I was younger.  Always made me feel content, happy and free, so I get what you’re saying,” she told him kissing him soundly over his scent gland behind his ear.  He purred in response squeezing her tight.  This made her giggle, “You ain't nothin’ but a big ol’ puppy dog,” she replied pulling away to push his crazy, bushy mane of hair and beard out of the way.  “Is this okay?” she asked noticing that he seemed to be sweating, “Are you too warm?” she asked looking down, “Of course you are with this blanket on you, why didn't you say anything,” she scolded.

 

“You were comfortable and touching and I didnt want …” he tapered off.

 

Maggie smirked, “You didn't want me to stop touching you did you?”  He shook his head in response chewing his lip harshly. She thumbed his bottom lip from his teeth and gently kissed the small tear in the skin, “Don't do that,” she scolded gently.  “I don't want you hurting yourself because of me.  Here let me take this off,” she removed her kimono robe.

 

Adam could see she was wearing a white wife beater t-shirt with no bra and boxers, “Are those men’s button-fly boxers?” he asked staring at her lap.

 

“Mm-hmm?” she replied absently as she tried to throw the robe off the side of the bed but it kept getting caught on her arm, “That’s what I usually sleep in” she replied absently flipping her arm back and forth trying to get the pink and red silk wrap to letgo and fall to the floor..    

 

“Oh God,” he mumbled tightly squeezing her hips.

 

“Adam?” Maggie asked quirking her head sideways in question.

 

“Just gimme a minute,” he said pressing his forehead to hers.  

 

“Are you okay?  Do you need me to move?  This is too much isn't it?  I’m pushing aren't I?  I’m sorry.  Everything was feeling so nice, and you with the kissing and the throat thing was feeling really good.   _ Everything  _ was feeling really good actually, and I know you want to move things along because you are a male and an alpha so I was trying to just get over the hump so to speak and push on through …” Each word and/or phrase made it and him harder.  It was complete and utter torture … all of it.  It had to stop so he could find some peace, but honestly, he did not know if he wanted it to ever end.   _ Meme, why didn't you warn me that this intoxicatingly annoying creature would be so all consuming? _  She was going to be the death of him with the babbling. 

 

“Can, can I see your tattoo?” he stuttered trying to distract her.   

 

“Huh?  Oh yeah sure,” she replied turning so he can see her right shoulder, “Are you sure you're okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he breathed, tracing the halo and angel wings on her shoulder with a finger, “Little angel on your shoulder?”

 

She shivered in response, “Yeah, it’s for my parents,” she replied whispered sadly.  He leaned in and placed a tender kiss over it.  She leaned her head back against him and sighed.  

 

“And the one on your ankle?” he asked still delicately tracing the tattoo on her shoulder again.

 

“Hmm? Oh!” she giggled to herself as she scooted to the foot of the bed, leaned against her hands and stretched her legs out, wiggling her toes at him.  He smiled taking in the sight of her.  Mischievously wiggling her little red-tipped toes at him stretched out for his perusal, impishly biting her bottom lip and innocently looking up at him through her eyelashes; a delicious mix of innocence and total vixen.  Her nipples had hardened and were visible under her shirt.  He grabbed her left foot and turned too see the small butterfly tattoo on her ankle running his fingers over it.  She pulled against his grip lightly and giggled, “Tickles.” She watched him for a minute as he delicately traced her tattoo again and ran his fingers up and down her feet, massaging her arches and making her moan, “You don't have any weird foot fetish-y type thingie that I need to know about do you?”  He looked up at her and snorted in response before he started massaging again.  She sighed and groaned as she flopped back onto the mattress covering her eyes with her arm, “never mind … forget I said anything,” she sighed.  Adam snickered and continued massaging her other foot.  

 

“Here,” she said sitting up and crawling over to him.  She pulled at his T-shirt, “You're still too warm,” she grumbled while he helped her remove his shirt.  “Oh,” she said when his chest was revealed.  “Um, I-I uh, didn't know you had your nipples pierced.  Never see them when you’re wrestling,” she said staring.

 

“I take them out.  I’ve had them snagged one too many times.  Son of bitches hurt like a …,” he cleared his throat and looked down at her staring at the piercings while worrying her bottom lip.  He cleared his throat, “Their painful when snagged.”

 

“I heard nipples are really sensitive when they’re pierced.  Is that true,” she asked gently gliding a fingertip across one and watching it harden in response.  Adam’s breath hitched as he watched.  He quietly whimpered at the pleasure that zinged through him.  Maggie looked up at him through her eyelashes and bangs and smirked.  Feeling brazen, Maggie kneeled up against him and ran her fingers delicately across the piercings, gently pulling and twisting.  She breathed against his parted lips, “What will happen if I keep touching you like this?”

 

“I’ll come in my pants,” he panted pressing his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

 

Maggie blinked innocently up at him, “Did you know I have piercing too?” 

 

“I’ve seen the ones in your ears Maggie,” he breathed fisting the tank top she was wearing trying to ignore the pleasure spiking through his body,  _ Fuck this feels like heaven _ ….  _ or hell … either way he was damned for eternity _ .  

 

“No silly,” she whispered running her tongue across his bottom lip sucking it into her mouth before gently nipping it.  

 

“Oh God,” he yelped when he felt the warm metal from her tongue piercing.  All the debauched things he wanted her to do with that tongue flew through his mind’s eye in an instant.  He held her face and kissed her deeply, groaning as his tongue probed, taking control of the kiss and pushing her back against the mattress.  Her arms and legs wrapped around him on instinct, fingers and hands pulling and tugging him closer to her, carding and tugging at his shaggy mane, nails scratching his scalp.  One large hand reaching around and pulled her hips hard against his own, pistoning against her warm core he reared back and roared, claws extending; the hand  he was balancing on tore into the bedspread.  “Can’t ..  need … fuck, I … Maggie?” he looks down at her with anguish-filled glowing red alpha eyes.

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” she breathed running her nails down his chest making him whine again.  Bright glowing blue omega eyes watched her alpha unfold under her innocent exploration, “It’s okay Adam, let me take care of you,” she said leaning up and licking his left pectoral muscle.  His eyes rolled back feeling the warm metal slide across his skin, catching and tugging against the barbell piercing of his nipple followed by the piercing sting of her canines sinking in to mark him, “Mine!” she growled.  Adam’s large hand ran his fingers through her short cropped onyx locks, squeezing and pressing her closer.  _ Oh God! I think I’m in love with her _ .  Adam saw white, bellowed her name and then felt the pleasant buzz of darkness wrap itself around him.  

 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

 

Adam woke up feeling fingers card through his hair.  He was warm and content. He could still smell Maggie all around him, warm vanilla with a hint of cinnamon.  The fingers stopped for a moment, he could heard her nails clicking on her tablet, and then they resumed stroking his scalp.  He snuffled into that heavenly blanket the room service attendant had brought to them. “Adam?” he heard Maggie question softly pausing in her ministrations.

 

“Five more minutes,” he grumbled into her lap tightening his hold on her.  

 

He heard her snicker, “Five minutes in deed,” she snarked. “You’ve been asleep for three hours you dork,” she said pushing against his lazy head, “It took me an hour to get out from under you.  I’m surprised I didn't wet myself; I had to pee so bad. Do you normally pass out upon completion?” she asked.

 

“Huh?” he asks stretching up to look at her face to face blinking sleepily.   _She says the oddest things_.

 

She just smirked and pecked him on the nose.  “I’m just teasin’. I have a feeling you probably haven’t had much rest since my heat started have you?” He shakes his head no snuffling into the crook of her shoulder.  “Thought so,” she giggled because his beard was tickling. She pulled back and watched him as she delicately ran her fingers over her claim mark on his pectoral muscle over his nipple, “Does it hurt?” she asked.  He shuddered at the tingling sensation from the mark and he shook his head no. “Was that ok?” she asked nervously biting her lip looking down at her hands, “I mean I know we haven’t discussed our claims yet and … mmph!” Adam had silenced her with a deep penetrating kiss.

 

He pulled back and watched her dazed look as she licked her bottom lip and smiled smugly.  He traced his finger over her left shoulder, “I’ll claim you here and make you mine when I make love to you, knot you and watch you come apart in my arms.”

 

She blushed hotly and smiled shyly as she pushed on his shoulder, “Come on, we need to get you cleaned up.  Judging by that wet spot, I’m sure there was a mess in your shorts. Are you wearing boxers underneath your gym shorts?” she asked.   

 

“Uh … no?” he mumbled as she got up from the bed and pulled him after her leading him to the bathroom.  

 

She nodded in response and settles him against the vanity in the cramped bathroom while she turns on the shower to warm it up.  “I think it will be easier if you just go in and soak down your shorts. Just leave them off to the side and I’ll send them out with our laundry,” she instructed him pushing him under the warm spray.  

 

She reached for her tank top and started to pull it over her head.  “W-what’re you doin’?” he stuttered.

 

“Getting undressed silly,” she blinked at him.  “I’m going to help you get cleaned up, plus I need a shower too,” she explained.  

 

“But …” he mumbled.

 

“You’ve gotta see me naked at some point.  I did a lot of thinking while you were resting, and there really is no point in waiting and me being skittish about all of this so I’m just batten down the hatches … for Queen and Country and all that,” she smirked.

 

“Oh jeez! Thanks,” he snapped lifting her up and into the shower with him.

 

Maggie flailed and sputtered against the shower spray, spitting water at Adam, making him smirk, “As I was trying to say,” he said kissing her softly, “I wanted to undress you.”

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to now.  I’m all wet,” she grumbled pulling her tank top away from her slick skin.  “Can I take these off now?” she asked fingering the waistband of his sodden shorts.  He nodded in response, and she carefully pulled them down and pushed them down his muscular thighs until the landed in with a slop on the floor of the shower.  She blushed beet red.

 

“Maggie?” he asked cautiously.

 

Then she started babbling, “I mean I know we’re meant to do this and that is supposed to fit inside me but honestly … I think that thing is bigger than my entire arm,” she cringed.  

 

“We don't have to rush into this you know,” he says trying to be supportive.  

 

She glared at him fondly, “We both know your alpha is foaming at the bit, and my omega is begging for me to roll over for a tummy rub.”

 

Adam snorted at her analogy, “I’ve controlled my alpha for this long. I want this to be good for you Mads.” holding her slender hips and squeezing gently fingering her sodden clothes.  

 

“Mads?” she blinked at him in confusion “... is this that cookie thing?”

 

“What?  I think it’s cute.  Mads for Madeleine, my little sugar cookie” he smirked at her scrunched up nose.  “And you can call me Daddy ...”

 

“What!,” she cried and started giggling, “I _am not_ calling you that!  That is ridiculous,” she snorted wrapping her arms around his neck lightly smacking him in the back of the head, “It’s so … garish.”  

 

“Well some of the other …” he tried to explain.  

 

Maggie scowled darkly at him, “Other … Yeah.  Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there. I don’t doubt there were others, but let’s leave that in the past.  Someday, I might wanna know, but today is not it. Honestly,” she growled and tugged his bushy beard sharply, “Bad puppy!”  Adam whimpered softly and his cock twitched against her stomach. “Oh! Well, isn't that interesting,” she mused tapping her finger against her chin in thought before carding her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull and tugging sharply, “Have you been a naughty boy my puppy?”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he shivered falling to his knees crushing her to his chest and buried his head in her shoulder.  “You’re supposed to be a virgin Mads. How do you know about stuff like that.”

 

Maggie snickered in response, “I am.  Technically. But, I’ve always been curious and done research.  Plus I work in a primarily Alpha male driven industry with men who like to boast about their proclivities.  I’d hear things and want to find out what they were talking about. Things got a lot easier when Google came around.  Sooo, my Alpha’s gotta little kinky streak,” she mused directing him under the spray to wet his hair down and reaching for his shampoo.  “Do you like me telling you want to do my Alpha?” she asked to which he nodded against the crook of her neck. “Okay, I can work with that,” she said as she began washing, rinsing and conditioning his hair.  He purred contently as her small hands massaged his scalp while he held her protectively. She tapped his shoulder and said softly, “You need to get up and finish cleaning yourself off. Being on your knees too long is bad for them,” she instructed.  

 

Adam stood up and rinsed himself watching her watch him.  Maggie watched the sudsy water cascade over and down his muscular body.  He reached for the bottom of her tank top “May I see you?” he asked. She nodded and he tugged and pulled the wet fabric from her body and pushed down her boxers dropping then with his soaked gym shorts.  

 

Maggie nervously tried to cover herself with her hands and arms before determinedly straightening her arms to her sides and stared at the tile floor.  She lifts her chin and stares Adam directly in the eye, “I know I’m not as pretty as the other women you’ve been with,” she whispered defiantly.

 

He swept his gaze over her, his ardent expression making her blush. He held both of her shoulders and squeezed them gently.  "Maggie," he breathed, leaning down to brush a reverent kiss against her lips as he ran his fingertips down her chest and grazed her nipples and palmed her smaller, supple breasts, “they pale in comparison my precious omega,” he murmured against her lips. She slid her fingers into his hair deepening the kiss.  Adam growled low in his throat. _Her tongue piercing is so fucking hot!_ He carefully lifted her in his arms, skin to skin at last. They both moan at the contact.  Maggie arched against him instinctively, wanting him even closer.

 

He began kissing her collarbone.  "Do you want to be inside of me, Adam?" she asked amazed at the sultry tone of her voice.  Adam gasped sharply at her question, sinking his teeth into her flesh trying to muffle his dark groan. He released it almost immediately, running his tongue over the spot, wishing it was a claim bite. _Not yet ..._ "Do you?" she purred.

.

"You know I do," he panted, “Fuck,” he breathed squeezing her warm rounded hips to focus himself.

 

She ran her fingers through his hair, getting a good grip, and tugging sharply.  He gasped and whined softly in the back of his throat again at the sensation. She did nothing but kiss him for a long time.  The water began to run cool as she explored his mouth, her fingers grazed and teased the barbell piercings on his nipples. Adam moaned and gasped into her mouth.  He could feel her smile against his lips. She played with the tiny buds as they share another long, slow kiss. When she ended it, she moved to kiss his ear, whispering, "I love how you respond to me. The way you move and the little noises you make.  Do you even realize you do that my Alpha?"

 

Adam murmured unintelligibly against her shoulder and stroked his fingers over her stomach and slid his fingers across her smooth mound.  Maggie shivered in response. He watched his fingers and followed their path, “So smooth …” he murmured. Maggie shifted in his arms nervously and he looked up at her noticing her dark blush. “Is this okay?” he asked.

 

She nodded, “I wax,” she mumbled.  “Hardly have much body hair anyways, so I just started doing it years ago.  Is that alright? They always wanna wax hearts and Hitler mustaches when I go. I can stop if you want.  Just will be itchy for a bit … that’s why I kept it up …” Adam kissed her to stop her babbling.

 

He pressed his fingers between her legs ghosting over her folds. He stroked and caressed her before he pressed a little deeper, gradually pushing his fingers between her folds. Maggie gasped at the touch.  Adam nuzzled her neck, murmuring to her, "God, you're so hot and wet for me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" Maggie bit her lip and shook her head as he began to slowly explore her. She felt tingly, and it became harder for her to catch her breath. Her body jerked and she cried out when he brushed his thumb against the incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves hidden between her legs.  "It makes me crazy to know you want me and I can make you feel like this. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world because you want me."

 

"Oh God, Adam ..." she panted, as aroused by his words as she was by his touch.   _Fucking heat.  Everything is so intense_.  She leaned back against the cool tile riding his middle and ring fingers which were stroking her just right as thumb followed the rhythm.  She cried out and her eyes widened as she watched him, fingernails digging into his massive shoulders. “I … I ….Ohhh ….” she cried eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she ejaculated against his hand.

 

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed as he watched her climax in his arms.  He held her as he rinsed her and himself off. He shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped Maggie up and carried her to the bed to towel her and himself dry.  

 

He turned down the bed and helped to settle her in the bed in her dazed sleepy state.  “Adam?” she questioned but he just crawled in after her and settled her against his chest.  “What about you?” she yawned.

 

“You need your rest Mads,” he said kissing her forehead.  She nuzzled him affectionately before drifting off to sleep.  He content snores soon followed.

 

~*~

 

Maggie could feel something scratching and tickling between her thighs as she slowly work up.  She murmured quietly and shifted her legs. She realized there was something very warm and very large between her thighs, “A-Adam?” she questioned sleepily reach down to feeling his thick shaggy mane that she ran her fingers through gently.  “Wha-what are you doin?” she yawned. She felt something warm and wet rub across her click, “Ah!” she cried arching her hips towards his face. “Is that your tongue?” she yelped in surprise feeling his tongue pushing in and out of her and licking her folds and her clit.  “Mmm! Oh Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick!” she yells pulling him closer to her pussy. She can feel his tongue lapping deep inside of her while his thumb is rubbing and pinching her clit. She could feel his shoulder shaking as he pulled away from her pussy, licking away the sweetness as he kissed her pelvic bone, sucked on  her hip and nibbled on her belly button. “Are you laughing at me?” she panted and moaned as he sucked on her right nipple and pinched and twisted the left. She arched and tugged him closer.

 

He licked from the valley between her breast up to her chin, hearing her groan at the sensation, he smiled down at her and breathed against her parted lips, “Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick?” he laughed and yelped when she slapped him on the back of the head again when she told him to shut up.

 

She kissed him to lessen the blow, chasing the taste of herself from his lips.  "Adam..." she whispered and reached down to tentatively run her fingers over his hard flesh. "Please."

 

He jerked reflexively into her hand before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip in an effort to control himself. He cradled her face and looked deeply into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

His thumbs stroke her jaw as Maggie nodded shyly, "I need you."

 

He sighed her name and pressed his lips to hers, pulled back and looked at her with a furrowed brow.  He rolled off of her and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "Come here," he motioned her to straddle his lap.  Maggie blinked in confusion. "I want this to be easier for you," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair and stroking it away from her face. "I wish it didn't have to hurt at all, but this way, you can go as slow or as fast as you need."

 

Maggie nodded nervously, understanding. She wrapped her fingers around his that was holding his cock steady for her.  She positioned herself above him. His hands move to her hips, helping to steady her as she took a deep breath. Their eyes lock again and Maggie forced herself to relax as she lowered herself down onto him. A harsh gasp escaped Adam as her tight heat engulfed him. His fingers tighten on her hips and he hissed her name.  Maggie relaxed further and slid down a little more. She is not able to look away from Adam. His pupils were dilated and almost black. Instinctively, she pressed herself farther down, biting her bottom lip and scrunching her face a little at the uncomfortable stretching and burning sensation. She took a deep breath and pushed herself downward.  Her eyes water from the brief pain.

 

Adam made an incoherent noise.  He caressed her face with unsteady fingers.  His blatant desire for her is written in his eyes.  The corners of his eyes wrinkle as he frowns and winced at the pain he was causing her.  He pulled her tightly against his chest running his hands soothingly up and down her back, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”

Maggie buried her face in his neck and focused on just breathing and relaxing her muscles.  This is her first time and it was going to be beautiful and special, damn it.

 

She shifted tentatively and it does not hurt.  She smiled at the little moan that escapes Adam at her movement.  Taking a final deep breathe, she lifted her head and smiled softly at Adam, "I'm okay."

 

He reached up to stroke her hair off her forehead, "I'm so sorry," he said again.

Cradling his face, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.  She moaned as the movement pressed him more deeply into her body.  She rocked her hips slightly testing the sensation as his tongue slides into her mouth.  Little jolts of pleasure shoot through her body and she pulled back gasping gasped is name in surprise.

 

Adam watched her and smiled smugly.  He gently thrusted up, moving in counterpart to her. "That's it, Maggie. Feel so good baby." He slid his hands back down to her hips, helping her to set up a rhythm.

 

Maggie was astounded.  Something that had hurt so terribly, now feels indescribable.  She opened her mouth to tell Adam but all that came out was a guttural groan of pleasure.  “Later,” she moaned, “I’ll tell you later,” she gasped starting to move a little faster. Adam nodded his agreement crying out in surprise.  He thrusted up to meet her, their gentle pace becoming more and more demanding.

 

Faster and harder, Adam's hands pull her down more firmly, allowing him to sink more deeply into her. Maggie braced herself on the back of the headboard.  Her breasts press against his chest, as their hot breath mingled. The room suddenly felt very warm as perspiration beaded along her hairline. She trailed her fingers through the droplets that gleamed on his flushed shoulders.  She moaned sharply at the change in angle and his cock hits the same spot Adam had been stroking in the shower. She felt something catching at the rim of her entrance, “Ooooh!” she cried out, “Oh God, Adam.”

 

Desperate suddenly, their pace became frantic as Adam felt his knot swelling.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her on to her back. His hips thrust erratically into her smaller frame, “Oh fuck.  Oh Christ …. Maggie!” he cried. His fingers move between her spread thighs and frantically thumb her clit.

 

Maggie bared her neck to him, “Make me yours my Alpha,” she begged.  

 

Adam dragged the flat of his tongue across her smooth shoulder and up to her ear.  She can hear him pant, “Mine,” before the sharp bite of his incisors pierce her tender skin.  She screams as the pleasure spirals out of control. Her sheath clenches him tight, milking his knot and ejaculating her release.  Adam's voice breaks as he howls her name. He is shaking and heaving as he collapsed against her gently kissing and licking the bite mark closed.  Maggie shuddered and whimpered at the sensation. Adam rolled over onto his back settling her on his chest as they were still connected by his knot.  

 

Adam weakly lifted his head to look at her.  He wiped the stray tears with trembling fingers and kissed her nose, “I’m so ...” Adam tried to apologize.

 

She waved off his apologies, “It’s not because of that.  It was just so ...,” Maggie tried to find the right word, “...beautiful,” she smiled weakly with a sigh.  She ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, kissed his nose and tucked herself into his chest. She tightened her body around him making him groan and they both sigh in contentment.

 

~*~

 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~

 

Adam leaned against the headboard and stretched out feeling content as he lazily puffed on his cigarette.  Maggie had gone back to her room to get cleaned up and changed. He looked down at the claim mark on his chest that she had made and ran his thumb across it.  There was a slight buzzing thrum through his system with the action, but nothing like the sharp tingling shiver when Maggie touched it. He sighed happily but was disturbed by loud banging to his door.  It could not be Maggie just yet, “Hold your horses!” he bellowed pulling on his basketball shorts and stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray as his hotel room door busted in and bounced off the opposite wall hanging limply from the top hinge.  

 

“Where is she!” Paul growled, canines and claws extended fully.  He hissed and flinched. “What the fuck! Smells like sex and … WHERE IS SHE!”

 

“She’s in her room,” Adam explained clearly annoyed.

 

“Bull shit!  I just called her cell and knocked on her door.  No answer. NOTHING! Two days! I have not been able to reach her for two days.  What the fuck did you do to her!” Paul yells grabs Adam by the throat and shoves him up against the wall, lifting him up and holding him there.  

 

Adam breaks the hold by slamming his fists against Paul’s forearms, “Nothing!” He growls.  “We …. I … She …,” he tries to explain while dodging Paul’s flying fists.

 

“Paulie!” they can hear at the far end of the room.  Maggie had come running in clutching her robe to her wet skin.  Her ebony locks are soaked and disheveled. She ran forward and ducked between them trying to pry them apart.  “You two have got to stop this. You have to figure this out because I’m not giving up either one of you.” She shoved with all of her might against Paul’s large muscular chest.  “He’s my mate Goddamnit! ”

 

Paul froze and stared at her left shoulder.  Her robe had moved and he could see the edge of Adam’s mate claim.  He stands there dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. He looked over at Adam’s bare shoulders and then he saw the mark on his right pectoral muscle.  He gasped and leaned back against the wall staring at Maggie’s shoulder, “Peanut,” he whispered reaching out and then snatching his hand back. 

 

“Paulie” Maggie says wrestling with her damp robe as she reaches for him.  Paul shakes his head and pushed past them to exit the room. Maggie stares at the empty doorway, “I-I need to go after him …” she says quietly.  

 

Adam kisses the top of her head, “Go ahead Mads,” he said squeezing her shoulders.  She just looks up at him in disbelief. “I get it now,” he said quietly. “He’s in love with you.  Probably has been for years.”

 

“Whaa -” she stuttered.

 

“Just go talk to him baby,” Adam said kissing her forehead, “I’ll be here when you’re done.”

 

~*~

 

Maggie had finished getting herself together when she went to find Paul’s room.  She softly knocked on his door. It took a bit, but he opened and saw her standing nervously on the other side.  He opened it further to let her in. She stood staring at the floor trying to figure out where to start. Paul sighed heavily, “Peanut …”

 

She flew across the space that separated them and wrapped her arms around his middle.  His large arms wrapped around her, his large hand cradling her skull. He bent down and pressed a kiss into her hair breathing in her shampoo.  He just wish he would get to know her scent. One of his many regrets. Only her mate would know that luxury now. 

 

“We have to work this out Paulie.  You two have to stop this. I don't even understand what this is about.  Please help me understand,” she pleaded squeezing him as tightly as she could.  

 

“I just … I couldn’t find you, then I busted open his door and all I could smell was blood and … and … I thought he hurt you.  I realize now that the blood was from the mating. You said you weren’t ready. I was afraid he took advantage of you. All I ever wanted to do was keep you safe …” he mumbled into her hair.  “I’m thankful I found Bess and I love her so much but … I wanted it to be me …” he finished softly.

 

“So did I,” she whispered wetly and burrows into his chest.  

 

~*~

 


	7. Character Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to 0The0Afro0who0reads0 for pointing out the confusion between the wrestlers real names and their stage names. I totally understand and have even put together an outline for myself. I still felt it was important distinguish between the wrestlers as people vs. the characters they play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be foreshadowing of characters and pairings within the outline. 
> 
> **** Also, I'm having probs with the images displaying, so I'm still working on getting this updated.

Cast

 

  * Female alphas can reproduce with a male alpha.
  * Betas can reproduce with an alpha; cannot make an omega reproduce.
  * Omegas can only reproduce with alphas.
  * Follow pack mentalities.
  * Polyamory is acceptable.
  * Procreation within a pack with multiple partners is acceptable.  



 

* * *

 

 

Adam “Braun Strowman” Scherr (alpha)/Mary “Maggie” Magdalena Carrington (asexual omega)/Tom “Baron Corbin” Pestock (sterile graysexual alpha) 

     

 

 Savelina (Lina) “Nia Jax” Fanene (alpha)/Lexi “Alexa Bliss” Kaufman (omega) - surrogates

 

 

Paul “Big Show” Wight/Bess Katramados (alpha/beta)

  

 

The Shield (Pack)  


 

Joe “Roman Reigns” Anoai (alpha)/Joelle “JoJo” Anoa'i/Galina Anoa'i (omega) and the twins

  

 

Jon “Dean Ambrose” Good (beta)/ Renee “Young” Good (beta) & Colby "Seth Rollins" Lopez (omega)

  

  

The Bullet Club (Pack)

Chad “Karl Anderson” Allegra (alpha/wife omega)& Family/Andrew “Doc Gallows” Hankinson (alpha)

      

 

Allen “AJ Styles” Jones (alpha/ wife - omega) & Family

 

&

 

Mercedes Kaestner “Sasha Banks” (alpha)/Pamela Rose “Bayley” Martinez (omega)/Fergal “Finn Balor” Devitt (beta)

   

Ashley Elizabeth “Charlotte Flair” Fliehr/Rebecca “Becky Lynch” Quinn

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using the wrestlers real names vs. their character names. I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. I have nothing but respect and admiration for the work they do and for allowing us into their lives.


End file.
